Vehicles that are used to sometimes pull trailers can include an extendible side view mirror. The side view mirror is extended when the tow vehicle is towing a trailer to provide increased visibility of the trailer. When the trailer is unhitched, the side view mirror is returned to a non-extended position for normal vehicle operation. Each trailer has unique characteristics that can require different side mirror positioning. While the side view mirrors may be powered to the extended position, an operator may require significant time to properly adjust each of the mirrors. Moreover, in some instances, a vehicle operator may remember that the side view mirrors require adjustment only once driving down the road with the trailer hitched to the vehicle.
Automotive manufactures continue to seek improvements in vehicle operation with features that increase customer satisfaction and loyalty.